


toel/tusuk

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, M/M, idk it's just some fluff ive wrote long ago
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete mengganggu lagi.





	toel/tusuk

**Author's Note:**

> patrick stump dan pete wentz adalah musisi-musisi mandiri yang berhak atas diri sendiri. karya ini fiksional dan non-profit.
> 
> ditulis setahun lalu di fb; saya putuskan untuk upload ke sini daripada jadi bangke di sana wgwg
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!

"Pete," Patrick menghela napas, berhenti memerhatikan layar televisi dan memandang kepala di pangkuan. "Hentikan itu."

"Hentikan apa." Pete masih sibuk menyaksikan drama picisan. Patrick tahu itu cuma pura-pura belaka.

"Jangan menusuk-nusuk pipiku,"

"Tidak kutusuk," sahut Pete malas. "Cuma kutoel."

Patrick menggerutu. Pipinya masih ditusuk-tusuk pelan oleh telunjuk suaminya. "Sama saja."

"Beda, dong."

"Intinya sama," ia ngotot. "Kan tidak enak nonton tv tapi diganggu begini."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu," Pete masih tidak acuh.

Kelewat sebal, Patrick bergeser cepat ke samping, membiarkan kepala Pete jatuh dari pahanya ke kasur. Rasakan.

Pete mengaduh terkejut. Perhatiannya teralihkan dari layar dan balik menatap dengan kening berkerut.

"Idih, jahat."

"Biar."

Detik selanjutnya, Pete langsung menerjang Patrick, keduanya berguling di atas ranjang dan bergulat, diselingi tawa tapi tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Persis seperti hari-hari muda mereka.


End file.
